A Girl on the Run
by Dru619
Summary: Cordelia Chase is a junior in high school and loving life. But when her dad decides to move to New York she hates it and becomes a run-away. Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is a story about me, Cordelia Chase.

I am 17 years old and a junior at Malbory Pines High School in Phoenix, Arizona. Or I should say, _was_. I have lived in Arizona all of my life with my dad and my border collie, Copper. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was really young and when I turned 13 my dad got full custody of me. A few weeks ago, my dad told me we were moving to New York. At first I was really excited. That close to so many shops, food, even Broadway!

But this is our second week here and it's miserable. I had to start at a new high school called the Yesteryear Raven Peaks High School. The colors are yellow and green. That is like on the highest level of colorblidness I have _ever_ seen in my life.

But that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that there are a lot of gangs here. More then I can even imagine. They all seem to hang around my high school. I am having major trouble making friends. There was this girl named Mallory who I thought was totally cool, but just the other day she asked me to join her 'group'. I agreed, I mean hey what did I have to loose? I might even meet more people I liked.

It turns out Mallory's 'group' was a cleverly knit gang called the Auroro Brothers. I found out when she told me that I needed to complete something before she even considered letting me in. 'Fine' I had thought. I'll play her clever games and just watch. In a matter of weeks I would be the leader again, just like I had at Malbory.

She told me I had to shoot the schools janitor known as 'Old Thomas'. That was it! That was the last straw. I can't take New York anymore. So that's why I am leaving. I'm going back to Arizona. A few minutes ago I packed up most all of my essentials and my dog. I check to make sure I lock up the house before I leave.

It's the last time I'll ever do it, because Copper and I are never coming back.


	2. Life on the Road

**Chapter 1**

**Life on the Road**

The darkness overlapped the town of Albany, New York. 17-year-old, Cordelia Chase, and her border collie, Copper, had turned to the streets.

"What are we going to do now Cop?" Cordelia asked her dog a loud. Copper was had been Cordelia's close companion since she was 8. The nine year old canine was still as energetic as he was when he was a puppy. He had complete trust in her and she had complete trust in him.

"We have to get back to Arizona," she thought out loud again.

"And there is no way I am putting my butt on one of those planes because you know darn well they'll make me stick you in that storage thing," she said. Copper gave a little bark of approval.

"Better luck with...a bus!" Cordelia got the sudden idea as the two stood across the street from an old bus station.

"That's it. We'll just get bus passes and well be on our way to Arizona." Copper barked again.

"Don't worry," she said "I have a plan."

"I so do not have a plan," Cordelia whispered. It was around 7:30 in the morning now and Cordelia and Copper had been on a bus out of New York for a good 6 hours now. The bus drove all the way to Lewisburg West Virginia, but it had many stops along the way to pick up freaky trucker guys. A lot of men stopped and tried to make conversation. Usually Cordelia would be open, but now she felt scared and knew that all the guys around her could sense it.

"Hey gorgeous," a dirty, disgusting looking guy turned around in his seat and looked at Cordelia. The bus stopped and let a few men on.

"What do you want?" Cordelia snapped. Copper growled quietly but knew Cordelia knew what to do and kept his head in her lap.

"It's dangerous traveling by your self," he said, sticking a toothpick between his teeth.

"Duh, I'm not alone. I have my dog with me and believe me he is very protective," Cordelia was so sick of people giving her advice. Be it at school or at home with her father people were always trying to correct her or tell her what was right for her.

"I know what's right for me," Cordelia half thought out loud, half shouted at the guy in front of her.

"That mutt couldn't do anything more then take down a bunny rabbit with two legs," he said. Copper gave out two sharp barks as the guy grabbed Cordelia's wrist.

"Let me go you freak!" Cordelia cried hitting the guy in the arm.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there a problem?" one of the men they had let on the bus asked. He was tall and had slick, bleached hair. Despite the heat outside he wore a long, black trench coat over black jeans and a shirt as well as black boots.

"Yeah maybe there is," the guy let go of Cordelia but advanced on the guy.

"What are you going to do about it?" he snarled.

"You mean what are _we _going to do about it?" asked another guy that came up behind the first guy. This guy was a little shorter and well more normal looking. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt which had seen better days. His dark brown hair was combed slightly to the side and his eyes looked trusting.

"I don't want any trouble," the man went to the front of the bus and the two men that had scared him off sat in front of Cordelia.

"You okay?" the bleach haired one asked. Cordelia nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Say, what's a pretty young girl like you traveling all by yourself anyway?" the other asked.

"I'm not that young. 18," Cordelia lied. What was a year anyway?

"I'm going to visit some friends in Lewisburg."

"Nice dog you got there. Border Collies are the best," the bleached one spoke again. He had a gentle British accent that made Cordelia feel at ease. He put his hand out for Copper to smell.

"What's your name?" he asked as Copper licked his hand.

"Lucy," Cordelia said.

"Yours?"

"The names Spike and this here is Xander," Spike and Xander both held out their hands. Cordelia shook them then smiled.

All of a sudden, life on the road didn't seem half bad.


	3. New Guy on the Bus

Chapter 2

New Guy on the Bus

"So you guys do what?" Cordelia asked Spike and Xander after the bus had started to move again.

"Well," Spike started.

"Xander and I are lovers."

"What?!" Cordelia cried making Copper jump. Xander and Spike looked at each other then started laughing.

"Gets em' every time," Xander high fived Spike.

"That is soo not funny! The summer before 9th grade my mom told me my dad was gay," Cordelia snapped but found herself smiling none the less.

"Well is he?" Spike asked.

"No. My mom was just saying that so I would pick to go with her over go with my dad when they got divorced."

"Did you?" Xander asked, slipping Copper a piece of beef jerky he got out of his backpack.

"No, I went with my dad only because I felt uncomfortable around my mom," Cordelia said.

"But really. Xander and I aren't truckers but we do travel around quite a bit. We work for the government."

"Really? What do you guys do?" she asked.

"We work for the humane society. For domestic animals," Xander said.

"Wow. Sounds interesting," she said.

"So, why are you headed to Lewisburg?"

"We are hoping to sign a deal with the Louie Ville humane society," Spike said.

"If it gets signed we can also treat wild animals without a license." Cordelia nodded and pet Copper's head. It was weird but she felt very open to these two. She wasn't about to take any chances though. She had before and look at her now. On the road with hardly any money, talking to two, totally hot, humane society workers who basically just saved her an hour ago. Xander and Spike turned around in their seats and talked among themselves for a little while. Cordelia looked out the window and saw nothing but flat land. She wondered if they getting even remotely close to Lewisburg.

The bus continued to travel all day and into the night with only about 6 stops. Each stop only about 3 people would get on. On the last stop of the night Xander and Spike turned to her.

"Our friend also works with the government. He's into child welfare and what happens to kids under the age of 18 that are abandoned or in trouble," Spike said.

"We'd like you to meet him. He should be getting on this stop." Sure enough, the last guy to get on the bus, Xander and Spike summoned over. He dressed quite like Spike, black everything. But his eyes were quite like Xander's. They were brown and trusting but had a hint of melancholy in them. His hair was dark brown and spiked slightly on his head.

"Hey guys. How's the trip been going?" the guy asked, obviously happy to be reunited with his friends. He sat across the aisle from Cordelia.

"Better then the ride from Cincinnati that's for sure," Xander said rolling his eyes slightly and handing the guy a wad of beef jerky.

"Lucy," Spike said turning to Cordelia. She smiled at him, but it was going to take some time to get used to this fake name thing.

"This is our friend Angel. Angel this is Lucy and her dog Copper. She's going to Lewisburg to visit some friends."

"It's nice to meet you," Cordelia said, shaking Angel's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I have a daughter named Lucy," he said.

"Really?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. She's 15," he said.

"Do you want to see a picture of my family?" he asked.

"Sure," Cordelia said. He took out his wallet and showed Cordelia a picture. There stood a blonde haired woman who held a little boy of around 4 in her arms. Next to her stood a tall girl with brown hair, obviously Lucy.

"That's my wife Buffy and our son Noah. And that's our daughter Lucy," Angel said. She smiled and gave the picture back to Angel.

She felt sure that this new guy on the bus would be worth the time to talk to.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the introduction to Angel! Tell me if there is anyone else you would like to see show up or if I should have Buffy come into the story as a main character type. Review soon!

Dru619


	4. Wherever You Take Me

Chapter 3

Wherever you take me

Cordelia slept more soundly then she ever thought she would that night. The gently voice of Xander mixing in with the warm, British one of Spike and the dark, soothing one of Angel was enough to lull her to sleep. The next morning she was awoken to a poke in her ribs. She opened her eyes and giggled seeing Spike there, standing over her. She swatted his hand away and brushed back her hair.

"Let me be, would ya?" Cordelia snapped.

"You know what's weird about you? You try to act upset with a smile on your face. It doesn't work for you Luc," Xander said.

"Why'd we stop?" Cordelia asked.

"Didn't you look at the bus route?" Angel asked.

"Yeah and it said that this bus went all the way to Lewisburg," Cordelia said clearly confused.

"Well yeah but the bus drivers got to rest someday. His time is now. He gets the day off, we get to explore," Xander said.

"Where exactly are we?" Cordelia asked as the people in the front of the bus began to file off.

"Poughkeepsie, if I remember correctly," Spike said getting up.

"Poughkeepsie? So we haven't even left New York yet?" Cordelia asked, following the three men off the bus. Once everyone was off Cordelia looked back at the bus driver who tipped his hat to her and drove off.

"I think you two better stick with us," Spike said nodding to Cordelia and Copper. Cordelia snapped on his leash and followed Spike, Xander, and Angel to wherever they decided to take her.

* * *

Really short I know but I am short for time and I do need to share with my other stories. Just tell me what you think. (Wez and Fred are going to show up soon!)

Dru619


	5. It Comes With the Territory

Chapter 4

It Comes with the Territory

"I'm starving," Xander complained.

"Xand, we haven't even walked all of but 5 feet," Angel grumbled taking in their surroundings.

"There's a diner over there. We should get some grub," Spike agreed, walking close to Cordelia.

"Fine, lets head on over," Angel said leading Spike, Xander, and Cordelia over to the small diner. All it appeared to be was a rundown old shack with a dim light on in the window. Copper sniffed at a dead squirrel.

"Ewww, Cop, morbid much?" Cordelia tugged on Copper's leash as he trailed along behind her. Cordelia sat at one of the shaded tables outside. She fanned herself as Angel wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Alright you guys give me your money and I'll go in and get us some food," Xander said holding his hand out.

"No way am I letting you alone with my money again," Angel said stubbornly.

"Why the heck not?" Xander tried to look innocent in front of Cordelia.

"Because last time I gave you my money not only did you not get me any food but you spent the 10 dollars I gave you on a pair of hypnosis glasses," Angel said patting his pocket. "I'm coming in with you."

"Alright fine. Spike?" he held his hand out to Spike who had taken a seat next to Cordelia at the table.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

"Oh. No it's alright I'm not hungry," Cordelia lied. She wasn't about to start spending the little money she had on little things like this.

"Get Lucy some corn bread and a hash brown and bring Copper some bacon and sausage. Bring me whatever will get me with the rest," Spike said handing Xander a waded up 20 dollar bill. Before Cordelia could protest, Xander and Angel had already made their way into the store. She turned to Spike.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that," Cordelia said.

"I know. But I wanted to. You're just shy Lucy. It's okay, you'll get over it soon," Spike said.

"I am not shy," Cordelia insisted looking down at her hands. She giggled as Spike poked her in the ribs again.

"You are too and you know it," Spike said. Their conversation was interrupted by a conversation going on nearby.

"Come on leave me alone! I don't have any money!" a moderate size guy with glasses yelled at two fierce, biker looking characters that seemed to be bugging him. Copper growled and let out a bark.

"I'll be back," Spike sighed and headed towards the two biker men.

"What seems to be the problem gentleman?" Spike approached them just as he had the man the day before.

"Bug off bleachy," one of the guys snarled.

"You leave this guy alone," Spike said not letting his guard down for a minute.

"Listen pal, after we finish this freak off, we'll start on you," the other guy spat. Spike gripped both their collars tightly and bonked their heads together, not letting go.

"Now, you can either leave this guy alone or you can deal with me and my dog," he snapped. As if on cue, Copper growled and barred his teeth.

"Alright pal, we weren't looking for any trouble," one said. Once Spike let them go they hopped back on their Harleys and drove away.

"You alright?" he asked the guy. He nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit down with my crew and me," Spike offered.

"Okay," the guy agreed and followed Spike back over to Cordelia. "Who are you?" the guy asked, quite dumfounded as he sat across the table from Spike and Cordelia.

"The names Spike," Spike said holding out his hand.

"Wesley. Wesley Windam Price," he answered properly in a British accent quite like Spike's. "This here is my pal Lucy and her dog Copper," Spike said introducing Cordelia.

"It's nice to meet you Wesley," Cordelia said, feeling like an old pro. Angel and Xander came back with the food and plopped it down in the center of the table. They took a seat on either side of Wesley.

"Hi, I'm Xander," Xander shook Wesley's hand.

"I'm Angel," Angel said doing the same. "This is Wesley," Spike said.

"And he'll be hanging out with us for a while." Angel, Xander, and Wesley got into some discussion on politics. He seemed comfortable right away. After Cordelia was done eating, it was her turn to poke Spike in the ribs. He jumped and smiled at her.

"You were so great back there," she said.

"It comes with the territory. I get used to it," he said.

"Do you think one day I'll be able to say that and sound as wise as you?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure, Luc. Spend a few more months with me and you'll be on your way. That is if you don't mind hanging around with guys like me." Cordelia just smiled and pet Copper's head. She loved her new adventure buddies. And she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Hey guys. How was chapter numero 4? Hope you enjoyed introduction to Wesley. Okay I may sound like a big dork for asking but is Wesley spelled like that or like Weasley? They both looked good to me so I just went for one. Oh well. Review soon!

Dru619


	6. 3 Weeks Later

Chapter 5

3 Weeks Later

"Are we there yet?" Wesley moaned.

"Wes, you've been whining ever since we picked you up in Poughkeepsie," Spike sighed and leaned his head up against Cordelia's shoulder. She lightly nuzzled his ear and he smiled. In the past three weeks, Angel, Xander, and Spike had practically adopted Cordelia, Copper, and Wesley. The six were, to say the least, inseparable. Cordelia had 50 dollars in her wallet but she only had to use 20 of it the other day to by Copper dog food. The rest the boys had paid for everything. Spike would of bought Coppers food too if Cordelia hadn't nagged him all day to let her buy this one thing. Spike and Cordelia had grown rather close over the last few weeks as good friends. Cordelia gazed outside at the stars above, the moon was shining brightly, and just a perfect amount of warm, evening air was weaving its way through her hair.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is your bus driver, Gus Lozman, speaking. We should be arriving in Lewisburg, West Virginia in about 15 minutes. This will be the last stop of this bus route so I hope you will pick up the new bus route which will be leaving tomorrow at noon. Thank you and enjoy your ride." Cordelia stretched and playfully pushed Spike's head over. As he smiled back at her through his gray eyes she felt guilt rush through her the way it always did. Wesley, Spike, Angel, and Xander still thought Cordelia was an 18-year-old named Lucy who was on her way to Lewisburg to visit some friends.

"Looks like we'll have to say good-bye pretty soon huh Luc?" Xander said, Wesley and himself turning around in their seat in front of her.

"Actually guys there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I can't tell you here though. We have to wait until we can all be alone," she said. Everyone was quiet until the bus stopped in Lewisburg, in front of a Motel 50, just outside county road 219. Cordelia took a bus schedule and for the last time the driver tipped his hat to her then took off into the darkness. A few truckers filed into the motel while others just walked out into the darkness. Cordelia tightened her grip on Copper's leash and Spike closed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with a pained expression. What if they didn't except her after they knew she was a no good liar?

Baring this secret would be a lot harder then Cordelia had hoped.

* * *

Short, I know, but Chapter 6 and possibly 7 will be up by tonight. Maybe if I'm really lucky Chapter 8 will be up too.

Dru619

PS. But don't hold me to that!

PPS. Thanks for treating me so well on the Wesley issue.

(Starr, you were right though, Wyndam is spelled like that. :)


	7. Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 6

Love is a Fickle Thing

"Do you accept animals here?" Xander asked the lady behind the front desk at the motel. She appeared to be missing a few teeth.

"We accept anything and everything," she said. Xander summoned the others in.

"Do you think we will all be able to room together or remotely close?" Angel asked.

"Sorry. Two of you's to a room not including the canine. It's always jam-packed on drop off nights. One of you will have to room with another girl who already agreed on rooming with someone else," the lady said beginning to file her nails.

'What's the point?' Cordelia wondered in her head. Angel looked to the crew.

"I'll go ahead and room with the girl that's already here," Wesley volunteered.

"Alright then. I'll room with Lucy," Spike said.

"And, oh look, your stuck with me," Xander said putting his arm around Angel's shoulder.

"God help me," Angel murmured under his breath. Once everyone got their room keys they turned to Cordelia.

"Tell us now," Xander said. She let out a sigh.

"I'm really tired guys. Do you think I could tell you in the morning?" she asked.

"NO!" Xander cried.

"Sure Luc. You get some rest and we'll all meet at the Denny's next door in the morning okay?" Angel said. Everyone agreed then bid goodnight to each other as they headed to their separate rooms.

Cordelia sat quietly in the dark, hugging her knees on the sofa. She listened as Spike bustled around in the bathroom. Copper lay his head between his paws on the floor, snoring lightly.

"You lazy dog," Cordelia whispered poking Copper in the head with her red painted toe. He had it so easy. She remembered the day she got him on her 8th birthday. He was her last present. She opened up the box and a big fluff of copper and white jumped at her. She loved him from the moment she saw him. And together for the next nine years they never left each others side. Copper was getting old now and she knew her time with him was very precious. Spike came out of the bathroom in full jammies. Cordelia couldn't help it and soon she was laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter with you?" Spike asked. This only made Cordelia laugh harder.

"Lucy, honestly," Spike lay down on the bed a waited patiently until Cordelia got herself together.

"You going to give me the silent treatment now?" she asked, a big grin still plastered on her face. Spike smiled, making Cordelia's heart melt.

"Will you tell me your secret Lucy?" Spike asked, sitting up against the headboard. Cordelia felt all the breath in her catch in her throat and tears came to her eyes. Just the thought of loosing Spike or Angel or Xander or even Wesley was enough to bring her to tears. They had become her family. Spike watched dumbfounded, as small tears rolled down Cordelia's cheeks. "This is really serious isn't it?" he got up off of the bed and went to her. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm just...so afraid I'm going to loose what I have," she whispered, wiping away hot tears.

"Lucy, listen to me. Nothing you could tell me could be so bad for us not to love you anymore," Spike tried assuring her, gripping her hand tightly. "Come on Luc," he gently coaxed.

"Alright," she said. "First I should tell you my name isn't Lucy. It's Cordelia. Cordelia Chase. And I'm not 18. I'm 17 and I'm not visiting friends here. I'm on my way to Phoenix, Arizona. I ran away from home," Cordelia wasn't holding back her tears anymore. Spike sat in shock for only a minute before taking Cordelia into his arms. That's when she totally let go. She sobbed into Spike's chest for a long time. When she was finally calm enough to speak again Spike asked her something she had been dreading to answer.

"Why did you do it?"

It seemed so lame now.

"I had lived in Arizona my whole life and then one day my dad just decided it was time for a change and we moved to New York. This girl asked me to be her friend but she was really a gang member and wanted me to shoot a guy to get in."

"It's okay Cordelia. I understand and I know the others will too. You have a very special place in all of our hearts now and nothing can ever change that," Spike wasn't fighting for eye contact anymore as Cordelia lost herself in his gaze. She was surprised at how well he was taking everything. She finally smiled and collapsed into his embrace, laying her head on his chest. He poked her affectionately in the ribs. She giggled.

"I have a confession to make too," Spike said.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember when I told you why I poked you all the time?"

"Yeah. You said or else I would never listen," Cordelia smiled up at him.

"Well, that's not the truth. The truth is I really like hearing you laugh. Or even talk. I've come to love everything you do Lucy," he said, stroking her hair.

"Cordelia," she corrected gently.

"I love you," he said, barely audible. Then he kissed her. Kissed her like no one had ever kissed her before.

And at that very moment as she reacted to Spike's gestured, she realized that all this time she had been in love too.

* * *

Sorry I didn't get it up as soon as I had hoped but I hope you liked it anyways!

Dru619


	8. Fred

Chapter 7

Fred

Wesley trudged up to his room. The last door of the hallway. He put the key in then turned the handle. It was bright inside, lights on all over the place. Right away he saw the girl the lady at the front desk had said agreed to room with someone. She jumped and looked at Wesley. She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was black and messy, pulled back into a ponytail on her head. She wore reading glasses and was bent over a piece of paper. She smiled and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Winnifred Burkle, but I prefer Fred," she said holding out her hand. Wesley took it but thought this girl was really strange.

"Well, how rude, what's your name?" Fred asked.

"Wesley," he said setting his bag on the floor.

"Well it's awful nice to meet you Wesley. What brings you to Lewisburg?" she asked. She was way to bubbly for Wesley's taste. But she was trying to be nice and Wesley remembered how happy he was when the others had accepted him.

"I came here with my friends; Angel, Xander, Spike, Lucy, and her dog Copper. I was a trucker but I may resign now and get a job at the humane society like Xander and Spike. What about you?" he asked. For some odd reason Wesley felt immediately connected to this girl.

"Well I just live the life of the road because it's great. I'm always on the move and I haven't had a permanent home in over 4 years," she said.

"How old are you?" Wesley asked, forgetting his manners.

"Twenty-two and still living young," she giggled at her own joke. She had a real easy going way about her that was pretty likeable. Her small figure and little nose made her resemble a mouse.

"You headed on the new bus route tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course! Have you not learned anything? I move all over the place," Fred smiled.

"So, Wesley, bed or floor?"

* * *

Another short one but how do you like Fred? I love Fred! As always review when you can!

Dru619


	9. Sisters in a Crisis

Chapter 8

Sisters in a Crisis

"What a dump huh?" Xander flopped over on the sofa as Angel checked the voicemails on his phone. He smiled as little Noah's voice came over the line and he told him he missed him and loved him. He would give anything to go home and be with his family. But in a way he already was.

The next message was from his younger sister Willow. Willow had reminded him that her and his other sister were going to meet up with them around Huntsville; at least another 2 and a half weeks down the road.

Willow was single and 19 years old and rarely joined Angel on his road trips. But Willow was desperate to get away from an abusive relationship she was in currently. When Angel had first heard he was furious and threatened to kill the guy but Willow was currently staying with his other younger sister, older then Willow, Faith.

Faith was 22 years old and her occupation was a daredevil. Literally. She would test out bungee cords and other things before they were used for rescues. She was single but was raped when she was 16. She was forced to give up her baby and ever since then she had been very hesitant to accept love from any other man.

"Faith and Willow are going to catch up with us in Huntsville," Angel said tossing his phone into his bag and taking off his shirt.

"Nice," Xander replied. "Sister in a crisis again?"

Xander had remembered Angel telling him about the horrible things that had happened to Faith 7 years before when they first met. Now he was seeing a replay in the relationship Willow was in. Angel took off his shoes and flopped himself on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and breathed in a lung full of night air coming from the small window on the other side of the room.

"So what do you think about Lucy?" Angel asked.

"She's really nice...and sweet," Xander said.

"Oooo. Someone got a crush?" Angel asked.

"Nah. I've seen Spike eyeing her. What do you think she's been keeping from us?" Xander asked.

"I don't know. But we'll soon find out."


	10. Cordelia's Confession

Chapter 9

Cordelia's Confession

The next morning Cordelia woke up in alarm, not knowing where she was. She froze then felt a warm hand touch her face. She had fallen asleep on Spike on the sofa the night before.

"Good morning," he said, groggy.

"Morning," she murmured, settling down and resting her head on Spike's chest.

"Are you ready to tell the others?" Spike asked. She groaned.

"No. But I rather get it over with now."

Meanwhile...

"Your really, really weird. Did you know that?" Xander asked Fred. When asked if she wanted coffee she said no and decided to drink all of the creamers instead. Fred giggled.

"You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same," she chanted.

"Hey I have a shirt that says that!" Xander exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Wesley had introduced Fred to the others that morning and they had too, felt instantly connected to her.

"You'll get along great with Faith," Angel said to Fred as Wesley wiped some cream off of her nose with his thumb.

"That is, assuming that Fred's coming with us," Xander said setting his puppy eyes on Fred.

"I already told Wesley last night I'm following through with the new bus route. What path does it take again?" Fred asked.

"Well, from here to Lexington, Virginia that is. Then on over to Dayton, Tennessee. Then Willow and Faith will meet up with us around Huntsville, Alabama," Angel. "Approximate arriving time in Huntsville about 2 weeks?" Fred asked. Wesley nodded.

"About that."

"Where's Spike and Lucy? It's already 10:30," Xander tapped his watch then put it to his ear.

"We're here!" Cordelia and Spike practically ran into the little booth that the others had picked out. Spike seated himself at one end, next to Xander, and Cordelia at the other end, next to Fred.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met. I'm Cordelia," Cordelia said in a rush, putting her hand out to Fred. Spike realized Cordelia's mistake immediately and groaned.

"I'm Winnifred Burkle. My friends call me Fred," she said, not realizing everyone else at the table had a shocked expression on their face. She shook Cordelia's hand.

"Lucy?" Xander asked, perplexed.

"That's the first part of my secret you guys. I've been lying to you," Cordelia said, the tears already starting to come.

"My name isn't Lucy. It's Cordelia. Cordelia Chase," Cordelia said, waiting to see everyone's expression before continuing.

"And I'm not 18. I'm 17 and I didn't come here to visit friends. I'm on my way back to Phoenix, Arizona where I was born. I ran away from home," Cordelia finished, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. Angel, the wise one, was the first one to speak up.

"Why did you keep this from us?"

"Well, I wasn't trusting anybody at the time. I wasn't about to tell you guys my real name and how old I was. For all I knew you could of been some perverted old freaks," she said.

"But now I realize I was meant to be with you guys. I was meant to travel with you. I prayed to god when Copper and I had been alone that night that he would get me through everything. I believe he wanted me to find you guys for a reason."

"I know god wanted you safe Cordelia," this came, surprisingly, from Fred. She took her hand and rubbed it gently.

"You guys understand don't you? I fled to the streets when I was 16 and I was so afraid I didn't even jump at the opportunity to make friends. Now, last night, you know I met Wesley and I felt...like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt happy, knowing that now I think it's time for me to accept people. Cordelia was just quicker to accept then I was." Everyone was quiet again.

"Say something. Please," Cordelia turned her pleading eyes straight on Xander.

"Lucy. Cordelia," he quickly corrected himself.

"I love you, but you...lied to us. How do we know you won't lie again?" he asked. Cordelia choked down her sobs.

"Please, understand. I trust all of you now. I would leave my life in any of your hands. Your my friends and now have become my family. Please, just try and hear me out," Cordelia pleaded quietly. Spike got up and hugged Cordelia around the neck. Fred quickly followed suit and then finally Angel, Xander, and Wesley. Together the six friends sat together.

They had passed a major milestone together and were ready to pass many more together in the future.


	11. On the Road Again

Chapter 10

On the Road Again

"On the road again. I can't wait to get on the road again!" Fred sang out loudly as the boys loaded their bags underneath the buses storage.

"Fred. We haven't even got on the bus yet and already you're annoying me," Angel complained, shaking his head.

"It's like having a female Xander," Wesley said.

"Hey! I'm totally standing right here!" Fred cried beating Wesley over the head with her pillow she was taking on the bus with her. Cordelia laughed and linked arms with Fred.

"Come on Fred. Come with me to the bathroom," Cordelia said.

"Okaly Pokaly!" she cried, making Wesley shoot up and bang his head on the top of the bus.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head and glared at Fred. She giggled.

"I'll be back," she cried as Cordelia dragged her along. Once they were in the bathroom Cordelia gripped Fred on the shoulders and giggled.

"You got the hots for Wes!" she half exclaimed, half asked. Fred pulled away and hit Cordelia on the arm.

"I do not!" she cried.

"You do to! There is definite flirting going on girl!" Cordelia argued. Fred blushed and walked over to the sink.

"He is so dreamy! His eyes, you could totally get lost in them," Fred said, gazing at herself in the mirror. Cordelia giggled again.

"You two make a cute couple."

"Cordelia! I'm telling you! There is _nothing_ going on between us," Fred insisted. Realizing Cordelia was never going to quit she shot at her with a taste of her own medicine.

"What about Spike, Missy? I see you slipping smiles to him." Cordelia didn't say anything and grabbed Fred's hand again, dragging her back to the bus. The boys had already gotten seats in the back. A few truckers and, what looked like to Cordelia, law students. They had briefcases and were dressed up in full business suits. But, hey, maybe they wanted to look like that. Copper barked as Cordelia sat in a seat next to him, Fred taking a seat next to her. Cordelia was so excited to finally be traveling with another female. She pet Copper's nose and he settled down, putting his head in her lap.

"On the road again! I can't wait to get on the road again!" Fred chirped again as the bus started moving.

"Is that the only verse you know Fred?" Wesley asked leaning over in his seat behind the girls.

"Uh yeah! Hello, that's the only verse that really matters anyway. On the road again! I can't wait to get on the road again." Copper let out a short howl. Cordelia wasn't sure if it was in agony or if he was trying to sing along. The bus driver came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. This is your bus driver Cannigan Martin speaking. We're going to have a good drive today. We will be arriving in Lexington, Virginia at approximately 5:00 this evening. Those of you getting off to travel up to Connecticut will take bus route 93 leaving at station 78 at 9:00. Those of you continuing to ride my bus; we will continue to travel through the night and arrive in Bristol, Virginia, just along the borderline of Tennessee, at about 10 tomorrow morning. We will spend the day there, and then at around 2:30 we'll be on our way to Dayton. Further instructions will come at a later time. People in the back; please try to keep your dog and...Uh that girl quiet for the ride. Thank you for choosing Cannigan bus way as your way of travel." Angel, Xander, Spike, and Wesley couldn't help it and started laughing.

"See Fred. Even the driver's sick of you already," Angel taunted playfully.

"You shut your face broody boy because it's about 5 hours until we get to Lexington. That's a lot of Fred and I can either be brutally annoying or a fun girl in that time. It's your choice," Fred ended her statement by smiling sweetly at Angel. The boys conversed behind Fred and Cordelia and Cordelia looked out at the loss of scenery. Fred closed her eyes and continued to hum the one verse of 'On the Road Again' she knew. Cordelia sighed and smiled to herself.

She was definitely happy to be on the road again, Fred and all.


	12. Fred's Paranormal References

Chapter 11

Fred's Paranormal References

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! Take 1 down and pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Fred sang happily. It was around 3:30 with about another hour and a half to go before they arrived in Lexington. Cordelia, who half way through the ride had to trade spots with Wesley, nudged Spike.

"Do you think it ever occurred to her that every time around you're supposed to subtract a bottle?"

"Think I should have a talk with her?" Spike asked.

"No. I think Angel's beaten you to it," Cordelia nodded over to Angel who leaned over his seat and grabbed Fred's arm.

"Winnifred Burkle!" he cried. "If you don't stop your nonsense singing then I will personally keep you quiet!"

"Sheesh Angel. Don't have to be so rough," Fred sighed and pulled back her hair. The weather outside was dark and gloomy. Heavy black clouds waited to pour rain on everyone as soon as they exited the bus. All that was heard now was booms of thunder, followed by bright flashes of lighting.

"Wesley?" Fred asked, poking Wesley on the head.

"What Fred?" he asked opening one of his eyes.

"Where do you figure noise comes from?"

"Your mouth," Wesley and Angel said at the same time.

"That is not funny," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I mean the whole concept of sound. I wonder if it's something that's always been that way or if we developed it over hundreds of years," Fred said.

"It's nice that you're curious Fred," Cordelia said, sounding like a mother talking down to her child. It was only a little while before Fred spoke again.

"So, who's up for a round of 20 questions?" Nobody moved to her call.

"Come on Angel. What about you?" she asked.

"I rather jump out of an airplane with no parachute," he said, appearing bored, his eyes closed.

"Wes?" she asked. 'Don't look at her eyes,' he told himself. 'Don't look in her eyes'. But it was too late. He couldn't resist.

"Fine Fred," he finally replied.

"Shoot em' at me."

* * *

At 4:00 it started to rain and by the time it was time to get off of the bus at around 5:20 it was pouring. Everyone sat under the small cover they had at the bus station, waiting until it was time to load everyone on the bus again. The boys huddled with Cordelia and Fred and from a distance away looked like it was more for protection then warmth.

"I'm afraid," Fred said.

"Of what?" Spike asked, wiping water from his forehead.

"The paranormal," Fred said.

"Some funky things happen when you're on the road."

"Such as?" Angel asked. Cordelia smiled. Good old Angel always in need of proof.

"Well for instance, in the summer of 1982 two twin boys where killed in the same biking accident, 2 hours apart from each other," Fred said.

"How is that possible?" Wesley asked.

"Well the first boy was hit head on with a meat truck. He died instantly. Then exactly 2 hours after his accident, his brother was driving down a different route but was hit by the same meat truck and died instantly," Fred said, snuggling deeper in to Wesley jacket.

"That's a bunch of junk Fred. Just a silly fable," Angel insisted.

"Oh yeah but how do you explain this. Along this very roadway to Bristol, Virginia both sightings of big foot and aliens have been recorded."

"Probably on their way to have a beer with Frankenstein," Spike teased. Angel chuckled.

"Yeah sure. Laugh it up now you guys because when big foot eats you all whole, Cordelia and I will have the proof to get millions of dollars," Fred said.

"Everyone headed to southern Bristol! On the bus now!" The driver called through and intercom in the bus station. Copper barked after a clap of thunder made everyone jump.

"See, Copper's seen big foot," Fred said taking her seat next to Wesley on the bus.

"Fred ruined it for me Spikey," Cordelia snuggled into him, Copper settling down behind her.

"How babe?" he whispered into her hair.

"Now, until we past Bristol all I'm going to be thinking about is big foot and worrying if were going to hit some kids," Cordelia complained, catching her thumb on one of his belt loops.

"Don't worry Cordy. With Wesley and Angel and Xander and Copper and me and...Well even with Fred around, I promise nothing will ever happen to you."

"And if we hit two kids?"

"The bus driver will figure it out," he smiled and put his arm around her.

She started to drift to sleeping, wishing she could stay in Spike's protective grasp forever.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all my great reviews! Special shout out to Starr. HAPPY 16th!!!!! I hope you can sit around and do nothing all day!

Dru619

(Willow and Faith coming soon!)


	13. Things that go Bump in the Night

Chapter 12

Things that go Bump in the Night

Cordelia woke up to a loud clap of thunder. She felt Spike tense beneath her.

"Rain Rain go away come again another day," Fred sang after yawning. She traced rain drops down the window with her finger.

"You sure do like to sing," Xander noted, stretching. "Everybody zonked out. Even Fred."

"What time is it?" Cordelia asked, lifting her head up from Spike. Her hair stuck to the left side of her sweaty face.

"About 4:30 in the AM," Wesley said, checking his watch.

"I'm bored," Fred complained. The bus took a lurch forward as it slammed on its breaks. Wesley gripped Fred before she could smack into the seat in front of her. Cordelia gripped Copper's collar tightly as Spike held onto her. After that the bus rolled a few feet then came to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"We hit something," Xander said, leaning over Angel to see outside of the window.

"Big foot," Fred whispered, ducking heard head under the window. She crept up and peeked outside. All that could be seen was rain and a dark roadside. Many of the other men on the bus got up to see what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentleman please take your seats. It appears we have hit something. I will go and investigate but please stay in the bus," the driver said getting up and heading towards the door. Fred whimpered.

"You think we hit a person?" Cordelia whispered to Spike.

"No Cordy. Probably just a wild animal or something. Xander and I should go check it out," he said beginning to get up. A scream was heard outside and everyone in the bus jumped. The first few lines of people on the bus ran outside to see what was going on. Spike and Xander also jumped up and went with the crowd. Wesley, Angel, Cordelia, and Fred sat and waited. Once everybody was off the bus they followed.

"Oh boy Wesley. What if it is big foot," Fred whispered gripping his hand.

"Fred there is no such thing as...," Wesley was quieted by the sight of their bus driver sprawled out on the wet street. Spike, Xander, and a few larger men were knelt around him. Angel and Wesley joined them as Copper led Cordelia and Fred to the front.

"What happened?" Wesley asked, practically having to shout to be heard over the wind, thunder, and commotion that was going on around them.

"Someone busted him up real well," a man with a long overcoat said.

"Or some_thing_," Fred murmured gripping Cordelia's arm tightly. Angel felt his neck.

"His pulse is faint. We need to get him to a hospital," Angel replied. He pointed to the man in the overcoat.

"You go and get the emergency contact phone in the side door of the driver's seat. Call 911."

"Alright," the guy ran up into the bus. As some people backed away Cordelia and Fred got a better view of the driver. He was lying unconscious on the ground, water rushing down either side of him, his body acting as a dam. His face was almost unrecognizable; it was slashed up, blood seeping through his hair and into the rushing water. His jacket was badly torn and he had a large gash in his neck. One of his legs looked like it was twisted in a way legs weren't supposed to. He looked like he had been mauled by an animal.

Fred gasped and started to cry quietly. Cordelia held her close and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. A howl was heard off in the distance.

Copper howled back.


	14. On the Road Again Take 2

Chapter 13

On the Road Again--Take 2

"I can't believe it," Cordelia whispered, hugging her soaking wet coat close to her. The paramedics had arrived shortly after the guy in the long coat had called for help. Now the gang sat in one cramped hotel room in Blacksburg, Virginia about 30 miles away from Bristol. The hospital in Lewisburg paid for everyone in the bus to stay at some hotel. It was an upgrade from last nights bunking. At around seven the next morning another bus would pick them up and take them the remaining way to Bristol. Word had just got to the hotel that the driver of the bus had just died from his injuries.

"He didn't deserve to die," Fred whispered softly, wiping away some tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"This is just a freak thing that happened. Things like this happen every day and we need to move on," Angel said.

"How can you be so dismissive?" Cordelia asked sounding a little upset.

"It's okay Cordy. We'll just have to move on," Xander said.

"But a man lost his life tonight," Fred replied quietly.

"I think some sleep will help us clear our heads. We'll be back on the road tomorrow," Wesley said. He took Fred's hand and helped her up on one of the beds in the room. Angel and Xander lay out on the floor with Copper while Spike crawled into the bed next to Fred's with Cordelia. Wesley hesitated a bit, not knowing if he should join Xander and Angel on the floor or climb up next to Fred.

"For crying out loud Wes!" Fred gripped his shirt and pulled him into bed. Cordelia's head flooded with images of the driver of the bus, making her shake. Spike ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"It'll be okay Cordy," he whispered. As he whispered these words to her, Cordelia couldn't help but think if he was right.

"So do you believe me now?" Fred asked. It was about 3:00 the next afternoon and Faith and Willow had just called to tell Angel that they would be joining them sooner then expected. They had caught the new bus on the way to Bristol. They would get there shortly before 5:00.

"Believe you about what?" Angel asked irritably. He wasn't too thrilled to be having Faith come along on this journey with him. The two had a tendency to butt heads.

"That odd occurrences are linked to the paranormal. Why else would your sisters be in dire need to accompany us on our cross-country journey?" Fred asked.

"It has nothing to do with that Fred," Angel said then paused. "Willow's ex-boyfriend put her in the hospital last night."

"How did he get to her?" Xander asked. "How did he even know where she was staying?"

"Oh, he has his ways. Threw her into a bookcase. Faith knocked him out and claimed to the cops that it was self defense. She's doing okay," Angel said, sipping from his bottle of water.

"Well I think that's mighty awful Angel. What's Willow like?" Fred asked. She was busy at work braiding Cordelia's hair. She didn't have a whole heck of a lot to braid so she kept undoing it and re-braiding. Cordelia was hesitant at first but Fred was real gentle about it.

"Well let's see. Willow, in comparison to Faith, is the sweet one. She was always the nurturer when we were growing up. Baking cookies, girly stuff like that. Faith was the tom boy. Always wanting to tag along with me to football and basketball practice. She loved when practice was over because then she could take some guys around back and beat them up if they had even just looked at her or me the wrong way. She was a major pain in the butt, but in the long run I think I was closer to her then I was to Willow. Willow was always kind of distant when we were younger. But in this day in age, Faith has kind of faded away, I guess you would put it, and Willow's latched on to me."

"Gee Angel. I never knew any of that," Fred said.

"So when are they meeting up with us?" Wesley asked.

"Knoxville. We should see them in about 2 days or so as opposed to a week or so," Angel said.

"Hey Knoxville. That's just outside the Great Smoky Mountain National Park!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"Copper would_ love _to go camping," Cordelia said petting his head.

"Me too," Wesley said.

"You think we'll get along with your sisters?" Fred asked. Angel smiled.

"Definitely with Willow. But with Faith there are no guarantees."

* * *

Hey everyone. Thanks to all my great reviewers! I hope everyone had a safe 4th of July.

Dru619


	15. Upon Arrival

Hey gang. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's ch. 14.

Dru619

PS. All lyrics go to Hilary Duff (even though I only use it a little bit)

* * *

Chapter 14

Upon Arrival...

2 Days Later

"There she was just a walking down the street singing 'Do wa diddli diddli dumb diddli do'!" Fred cried. They had finally made it. A sign welcomed them saying 'Welcome to Tennessee. Enjoy your stay!' Then underneath that it said 'Home to the Great Smoky Mountain National Park'. 2 long days on the road and they had finally made it to Knoxville.

"I can't wait to go camping!" Wesley said taking in the fresh, forestry, scenery.

"I can't wait to meet Faith and Willow!" Fred chirped.

"Both of you shush!" Cordelia scolded as the bus driver came over the intercom.

"I hope you all enjoyed traveling with 'Moose on the Loose traveling agency'. Have a great time in Knoxville and don't forget to pick up some souvenirs!" The bus came to a stop and Fred jumped out of her seat.

"Sit down pet. We have to wait until everyone else gets off," Spike scolded forcing Fred back into her seat. Cordelia could tell Spike was really excited that they had made it to Knoxville. Copper started to pace. Once everyone in front of them was off, Fred bulleted out of her seat and off the bus.

"We should really think about getting her a leash," Spike said as Cordelia clipped on Copper's.

"And a muzzle," Angel added. The bus drove away and the gang stood out front of the county bus station. It was a log cabin but it was designed in a nice way, unlike any of the other bus stations had been to. Fred looked up at the sky and twirled around.

"Sweet home Alabama!" Fred sang, giggling as she got dizzy.

"Wrong state sweets," Wesley called to her as she hopped around.

"Where the skies are so blue!" Fred cried and jumped up at Wesley. Copper tugged anxiously on his leash.

"Come on guys! Let's play! Let's run! Let's go climb trees! Let's...,"

"Settle down!" Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Xander exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't wanna!" Fred pouted. "I want to explore."

"I thought you wanted to meet Faith and Willow," Angel said.

"I do!" Fred cried. "Let's go!" The hotel, which was just a bunch of log cabins next to each other, was in walking distance of the bus station so they started to head out. There was no real path, just a lot of weaving around trees. The forest floor was littered with bunches of leaves and dirt. Fred loved it. She jumped around and ran and did everything you would expect to see a 10-year-old boy do. Copper continued to tug at his leash until Cordelia finally unclipped it. He took off after Fred, nipping at her heels. Cordelia giggled.

She gripped Spike's hand and together the two ran after Fred. They followed her lead, jumping around and on each other. Fred picked up a pile of leaves and tossed them up. The leaves slowly fluttered back down to the ground. Wesley, Angel, and Xander finally gave in and jumped up on the others. The 6 friends and Copper played around, loving life. The ringing of Angel's phone brought all of them back to reality.

"Hello?" he panted, out of breath. It was Faith.

"Where the hell are you? You should have been here a half an hour ago."

"Sorry," he said brushing leaves off of his jacket. "We got a little...," he nodded to Fred. "Side tracked."

"Well hurry it up!" she cried and hung up. Angel sighed.

"Come on gang. Faith's getting antsy."

Spike gripped Cordelia's hand and about 5 minutes later they arrived at 'Cabin Careen Country' the set of cabins they'd be staying at. Waiting right outside was Willow and Faith. Faith had shoulder length black hair, which looked a little frizzed. 'From the humidity' Cordelia thought. She had on a pair of jeans and a gray jacket, her hands shoved into the pockets.

"Took you long enough Angel," Faith complained as Angel approached her. Her voice had a tint of Boston accent. It was deep and melancholy, like Angel's, but seemed warm and welcoming.

"Didn't know you were bringing the whole crew," she said, punching Xander playfully in the shoulder.

"The more the merrier," Willow smiled. Willow had a head of red hair and light green eyes. She wore black jeans and a Roxy sweatshirt that was way too big for her. Her arm was in a sling and she had a large cut on her forehead. Cordelia put this and what Angel had told her together and realized it was her wounds from her abusive ex-boyfriend. She wore a warm smile; Cordelia could already tell she was a real sweetheart.

"Faith, Willow. These are Spike, Xander, and my new friends. Wesley Wyndam Pryce, Winnifred Burkle, Cordelia Chase and her dog Copper," Angel said.

"It's nice to meet you," Willow said kindly, taking turns shaking Cordelia, Wesley, and Fred's hands. She even pet Copper on the head. He licked her hand.

"Hey, what ever happened to that Lucy girl?" Faith asked. Angel sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Well what are we waiting out here in the cold for? Let's get inside," Willow said beckoning the others inside. Cordelia smiled and wondered if Faith and Willow would be as kind and gentle as Angel had been. Everyone followed Angel and his sisters inside. Cordelia and Fred were at the end of the line. Fred elbowed Cordelia in the ribs.

"You think you're going nowhere when you're walking down the street, acting like you just don't care, that life could be so sweet. Why you want to be like that as if there's nothing new. You're not fooling no one you're not even fooling you!" Cordelia lifted an eyebrow at her then they both started to giggle.

"Thanks Fred. Now I'm going to have Hilary Duff stuck in my head the rest of the night!" Cordelia scolded. She had been caught watching Lizzie McGuire the other night and now Spike and Fred wouldn't get off her case about it.

"Oh I got a lot more where that came from," Fred assured her.

"This is what dreams are made of!" She giggled pushing Cordelia. She giggled too.

Even if Willow and Faith weren't what Angel had cut them out to be, Cordelia still had Fred.


	16. A Few Minutes

Chapter 15  
A few minutes

Cordelia flopped over on the bed she would be sharing with Spike. He laughed and crawled up next to her.

"You pooped Cordy?" Spike asked, trying to run his fingers through her knotted hair.

"Spike, do you think that Faith and Willow will be pretty cool?" she asked rolling over on her back. Spike stroked her belly.

"I don't know Cordy. I'm sure they will be. They look nice enough."

"Yeah but looks can be deceiving as you and Xander have proved," Cordelia said gripping Spike's wrist so he would stop.

"What's the matter? You like it when I rub your belly," Spike pouted. She sat up and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm afraid I'll start laughing when you're trying to talk to me and you deserve my undivided attention," she giggled and kissed him again, this time getting him to tackle her back onto the bed. He hovered over her, watching her laugh and try to squirm away. He held a tight grip on her wrists.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for dinner you know," Cordelia said, breaking free of him. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"We have a few minutes."

* * *

"Why not! Take a crazy chance! Why not! Do a crazy dance!" Fred shrieked.

"Oh goody. We'll be sharing a room with this," Xander sighed tossing his duffel bag over a chair, right over Fred's head.

"Excuse me but what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Fred started to gaze out of the window quietly.

"You know you love her," Fred teased.

"Lizzie McGuire?! Yeah right!" Xander cried. Fred giggled.

"I can see the headlines now 'Xander and the Green eyes Duffy out on their 4th date! Things are getting serious'."

"Her eyes are brown," Xander retorted.

"Thanks for proving my point," Fred countered.

"Damn!" Xander cried. Wesley smiled.

"Alright fine. I have been known to watch Lizzie on occasion but nothing more," Xander said putting his hands behind his head. Wesley snorted.

"Don't listen to him Fred. He owns the movie for crying out loud and you're getting on _Cordy's_ case for being a closet fan." Xander threw a pillow across the room at Wesley.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" he cried.

"Aah. I promised I wouldn't tell to a certain extent," Wesley smiled.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for dinner you know," Fred said.

"Oh no. We have a few minutes," Xander cried and pounced on Wesley.

* * *

"I really want you to be nice to the others Faith," Angel said sternly. He would be sharing a room with his sisters.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Faith asked sarcastically, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Listen, I mean it Faith. I want you to watch your mouth. Especially in front of Fred," Angel replied, taking a sip of water.

"Oh mousy girl. Yeah, sure. Whatever," Faith dismissed the subject.

"Look Faith. I'm being serious. Fred is really...fragile you know. Like Willow," he nodded over to Willow who rocked gently back and forth watching leaves fall from the large oak tree outside.

"I'm not fragile Angel. Just because Joshua took advantage of me doesn't mean that I'm anymore vulnerable then anyone else," Willow whispered softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean anything by that," Angel said taking Willow into his arms.

"God damn," Faith sighed.

"I hate everyone babying her all the time! So she got roughed up a bit! Big deal. It's not like he forced you to have sex to get you pregnant with a child you can't even watch grow up!"

"You don't know anything Faith!" Willow cried, angrily wiping away tears.

"Oh now I don't know anything? What about all those times you came running to me for help and I knew everything? I know enough Willow. You haven't seen half of what I have!" Faith cried. She clutched her hand into a fist and Angel got between her and Willow.

"I wasn't going to hit her," Faith snapped.

"We're going to sit down and talk about this now," Angel said yanking Faith to the bed next to him.

"Don't we have to be getting ready for dinner?" Faith asked. Angel situated Willow in his arms and glared at Faith.

"You're not getting out of this that easy. We have a few minutes."


	17. 7:45

Chapter 16

7:45

It was 7:45. Spike and Cordelia had been wrestling around, tickling, kissing, and giggling (nothing over PG rated).

Fred, Wesley, and Xander had also been wrestling about until 7:30 when they settled down and watched, you guessed it, Lizzie McGuire.

Angel, Willow, and Faith were busy trying to discuss things out, maybe be able to have Willow open up a little bit.

Either way all 8 participants lost total track of time, so when 7:45 came around everyone was tired from wrestling or arguing and finally noticed the time.

Spike pounced on Cordelia and tickled her belly hearing her shriek and start to giggle.

"Spike! It's 7:45!" she cried in a raspy whisper.

"Oh great," he said, unpinning Cordelia. He couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her one last time in the crook of her neck. She cried out.

"Spike! That tickles cut it out!" she kicked him off the bed. He landed with a thump on the floor. Copper barked and tugged at his shirt.

"Come on. The gang must be worried," Cordelia said. She pulled Spike to his feet and the three went into the hallway.

"You guys! It's 7:45!" Fred cried the next commercial break.

"Oh no!" Wesley and Xander yelped together. Fred wasn't sure if they were being sarcastic or not so she pulled them to their feet and they headed out into the hallway.

The scene in Angel, Willow, and Faith's room was a lot better. The three talked out their worries and problems. Faith held Willow's hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Angel crouched down on the floor in front of them holding their hands.

"Come on guys. It's 7:45," he said.

"We missed dinner," Willow replied. Angel sighed and the three headed out into the hallway.

* * *

Short ch. Sorry! I've been working on my other stories. Next ch. is longer!!!

Dru619


	18. Girls

Chapter 17

Girls

The 8 friends met in the hallway.

"We missed dinner," everyone said at the same time. Then they broke out laughing.

"It's okay. There's a nice diner down the road we can stop in," Faith said. Cordelia put Copper back in the hotel room with the fan and TV on then they were on their way. They walked along the roadside, watching cars and trucks pass them by. It was a nice cool night, the high going to be around 70, the low around 56. A slight breeze was blowing towards them making the air temperature just right. A few convertibles drove by with the hoods down. Fred linked arms with Cordelia and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked. A green slug bug convertible drove slowly by, blaring its music. Fred recognized the song immediately and started to happily sing along.

"The girls need a break, tonight were going to take the chance to get out on the town!" Cordelia also recognized it as Shania Twain.

"We don't need romance, we only wanna dance!" Willow joined Fred. Cordelia giggled and couldn't help but sing along too.

"The best thing about being a woman is the perogative to have a little fun!" the three sang out.

"Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady!" Faith joined in. Together Cordelia, Fred, Faith, and Willow linked arms and sang into the night.

"Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free yeah. To feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" The car was long gone but the girls didn't care as they sang until they reached the restaurant.

"Thank the good lord in heaven," Spike said as they opened the door of the restaurant.

"Zip it!" Willow scolded. The 4 new girlfriends sat next to each other at dinner and chatted up a storm about random things.

"At least the ratio from girls to boys is the same now," Wesley whispered.

"How is that even remotely close to being an upgrade?" Xander hissed. "All we attained was 2 more giggly, bubbly, freaky girls."

"I totally heard that one Xander Harris!" Faith cried tossing a piece of ice from her glass Xander's way.

"Come on you guys. Settle!" Angel cried.

"Now, we are going camping tomorrow and we'll be gone for the whole weekend. The bus route doesn't leave until Monday afternoon where we'll be spending even more time with each other. So now is totally not the time to start a ruckus."

"Sheesh. I thought I'd be off the hook once I turned 18, but I guess I was wrong," Faith said shaking her head and smiling. They left the restaurant at around 9. Cordelia entwined her arm with Spike's and held his hand.

"You always dress in yellow but you wanna dress in gold!" Fred started up the Hilary Duff again.

"God. Somebody get her off of the teen icons for a while!" Xander covered his ears.

"Instead of listening to your heart you do just what you're told!" Spike finished. Faith, Willow, and Cordelia giggled as Wesley joined in to and the two men sang the rest of the song the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh GOD!" Xander cried.

"Angel, I'm begging you to _please_ let me stay in your room. I have to share a room with Wesley and Fred! I thought you were on my side Wes, but Fred took you over!" Wesley just smiled as Fred brought him in for a kiss. Cordelia smiled at Spike and copied Fred.

"Okay, stop the tonsil hockey and let's wait until were in our own rooms to do that okay?" Faith said prying Spike and Cordelia apart as Angel did the same with Fred and Wesley. Xander put his hands together ready to beg.

"Please Angel. Now I _have_ to sleep in your room!" Angel sighed.

"Fine Xander." He did a little hop like an excited little boy. Faith groaned.

"Wonderful, just wonderful."

* * *

Up in the bedroom Cordelia continued to hum Shania. She giggled realizing Spike was too.

"You're too much mister," she said lying down next to him.

"That was never a down grade before," he teased kissing her on her bare shoulder.

"Nor is it now," she whispered.

"Cordelia?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. More then anyone could every love another human being," he said, stroking her hair.

"I already know that babe. Where is all this coming from?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know that before I asked you my next question," he said.

"Spike, what is it?" Cordelia asked.

"I want us to take our relationship to the next level. I love you Cordelia and I want to show you," he breathed down her neck and kissed her under her ear.

"But Spike," she said gripping his wrists. "I...I mean I've never done something like that with anybody. You know I was waiting until I found the right person before I lost my virginity." She saw the disappointment in his eyes and lifted his chin up. "I have though. Baby, I've found that right person," she kissed him on the lips and felt him react.

"Are you sure Cordy?" he asked. "I don't want to pressure you into anything." She ran her fingers down his chest giving him chills.

"I have complete trust in you."


	19. The Morning After

Chapter 18

The Morning After

Cordelia woke up to a clap of thunder outside. It was followed by a sudden down pour of rain. She sat up and realized where she was. Spike was lying next to her.

"Oh god," she whispered. Then she remembered last night. It had been one of the best nights she had ever had. Just her and Spike embarking in something so...special.

'I have to tell Fred' Cordelia decided and quietly slid out of bed. She pulled on her pants and her jacket then hurried out into the hallway, Copper close behind. She closed the door and turned to Copper with her finger to her lips. She tiptoed 4 doors over to where Fred and Wesley were staying. Just as she was about to turn the door handle the door swung open and Fred was standing there in Wesley's sweatshirt and her own pants. Cordelia yanked on her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway. The two went downstairs and stood under the shaded porch of the front entrance. They sat side by side on a bench with Copper at their feet.

"We did it last night Cordy. Wesley and I we...," it seemed like Fred was bubbly, excited, scared, and embarrassed all at the same time. "We had sex."

"No way!" Cordelia turned to her and gripped her shoulders.

"I know. I know. I wasn't sure at first either. I know we haven't even known each other for that long and it didn't seem realistic but we did. But it was weird. It felt so...so so...right," Fred said stumbling over her wording.

"I know what you mean because we did last night too. Spike and me," Cordelia said.

"Really?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I know I felt the same way you did. But...I really love him Fred. I love Spike." It was the first time she had said it to anyone but it felt like it had always been there. Like Spike and her were destined for each other.

"I love Wesley too," she whispered. "But, what am I going to do Cordelia? I mean what if Wesley doesn't feel the same way about me? What if this was just for one time and he just thought of it as goofing off?"

"You don't have to worry Fred because Wesley...Wes, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do something like that," she tried assuring Fred but all the while fear gripped her own heart. What if that was all it had been between Spike and her? What if they were just goofing around? But it had felt so special. He had told her he loved her. Cordelia and Fred sat in silence for a while just watching the rain and listening intently to conversations going on in the breakfast cabin next door.

"Some storm we're having," someone said and started to retell another storm they had been through. Fred put her hand over the side of the bench and Copper stuck his nose under it. She gently stroked him and sighed.

"What do you think they'll think when they wake up and see we're not there?"

"I wish I knew. Aren't people who are close supposed to be able to point out the others next move?" Cordelia asked.

"Gosh, If I knew how to do that then I probably wouldn't be where I am now," Fred answered.

"But then we would have never met. I like to believe that with every negative there comes a positive," Cordelia said trying to think on the bright side. Small tears dripped out of Fred's eyes.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Cordelia took her best friend into her arms as tears fell out of her eyes too. "I hope we won't live to regret this."

"Maybe we should of thought about that last night?" Cordelia asked. Fred nodded.

"Probably."

"Hey you guys. What are you doing sitting out in the rain?" Willow asked coming out from inside with Xander behind her.

"Just watching," Fred answered quickly wiping away her tears and brushing Cordelia's off her face with the sleeve of Wesley's sweater.

"Well Spike and Wes were looking for you," she said and went back inside. Xander jammed his hands in his pockets and paced around a bit.

"What's up Xand?" Cordelia asked seeing the glazed look in his eyes.

"I...we...I did something...bad last night," he said stumbling over his words the same way Fred had.

"What is it?" Fred asked yanking Xander down on the bench between her and Cordelia.

"I...last night," he didn't seem able to finish. He closed his eyes and wrung his hands together.

"I had sex with Angel's sister."


	20. A Friend in Need

Chapter 19

A Friend in Need

Cordelia lay in bed and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, listening to the rain pitter patter off of the roof. Copper lay next to her breathing lightly. Spike, Wesley, and Xander had gone down to the lounge/bar they had downstairs to watch the weather forecast and eat. Angel was still asleep. Fred was in the bathroom and Faith and Willow were missing. Cordelia knew they had probably just gone for a walk or something, one telling the other what had happened last night. Xander had refused to tell Cordelia and Fred who he had slept with. Cordelia didn't really care but she was pretty curious to see which one he had picked over the other considering he had known both of them a lot longer then herself, Fred, Spike, and Wesley. Fred came out of the bathroom and flopped down next to Cordelia.

"So, are we just going to like totally ignore Xander on this subject or are we going to try and beat answers out of him?" she asked trying to braid little wisps of Cordelia's hair. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't know. We don't want to be questioned about our little excursions last night so I think we should just leave him be. He'll crack eventually."

Fred gasped. "Do you think Spike and Wesley would _talk_ about that?"

A knock came at the door making them both jump. Coppers ears perked up and he ran to the door.

"Come in!" Fred cried. Angel walked in followed by Faith and Willow. "Hey guys. Where's Spike and Wesley?" he asked.

"Wesley? Wesley? I don't know where Wesley is. Why would you think I would know where he is?" Fred asked rushing all the words into a long statement.

"There downstairs," Cordelia answered shooting Fred a 'chill out' look.

"We just talked to the manager and he said that with the weather coming up the bus won't be able to pick us up on Monday so we'll have to catch the only train out of here today," Angel said leaning up against the door jam.

"Where will it take us?" Cordelia asked watching Copper smell Faith's pants.

"Chattanooga and we'll just have to probably catch bus routes out of there," Angel said.

"So we won't be able to go camping after all?" Fred asked disappointedly.

"Sorry Fred. It's the weather," Angel tapped his card key against his hand.

"So what time will we be heading out?" Cordelia asked as Copper trotted back over to her. Angel checked his watch.

"45 minutes. I better go track the guys down. You guys hurry up and pack and we'll all meet out front in a couple of minutes." He left with Faith but Willow stayed behind. As soon as he was gone she closed the door.

"So, so, so. Was it you?" Fred cried jumping off the bed.

"Fred!" Cordelia cried but didn't chastise her. She wanted to know just as bad. Willow nodded.

"I know it's bad of me just coming out of a relationship but I've always felt something special between Xander and I. He treats me so well and one thing just led to another and the next thing I know it's this morning and I'm a nervous wreck around Angel."

"You have to tell him Willow," Cordelia said getting off the bed herself and picking up her bag.

"I just don't know how. Will you help me Cordy?" she asked swaying nervously.

"I don't know Willow. He's your big brother," she said.

"That's why I need you to help me."

"I'll help you Willow. But it has to be later," Cordelia said.

"Thank you," she whispered and left.

"We have problems of our own to take care of," Fred replied as Wesley and Spike came through the door.

* * *

Hey guys,

Thanks for all of my reviews! You're all awesome! This chapter was kind of slow but the story will be picking up here in the next couple of chapters. I hope you're enjoying it so far!!!

Dru619


	21. Counting Your Blessings

Chapter 20

Counting Your Blessings

"Do you think it will rain in Chattanooga?" Fred asked Wesley stuffing her toothbrush and a pile of clothes into her bag.

"I don't know," he said his back turned to her as he packed, still not feeling right enough to make conversation.

"Wesley Wyndam Pryce," Fred said taking Wesley's arms and holding them. She stared deeply into his eyes and touched his face.

"I need you to know that I love you. What happened last night...I didn't think of it as just messing around. I have feelings for you." Wesley was quiet for a while and Fred was afraid he was thinking about how to let her down without hurting her. Without saying anything Wesley brought Fred closer to him and kissed her.

"Winnifred Burkle, I love you too," Wesley smiled as she hugged him tightly. It was the best thing he could have said to her.

In Spike and Cordelia's room it was Spike who was worrying if the feeling of love he felt towards Cordelia was mutual. Copper sat next to the bed gnawing at his rawhide bone. Cordelia was packing when she came across her school sweatshirt. Sunshine yellow and lime green. She made a mental note to throw it away then had a flashback.

* * *

Flashback

Yesteryear Raven Peak High School

"You're not honestly going to keep that ugly thing are you?" Mallory asked Cordelia with a look of disgust on her face. The juniors had just received their school sweatshirts.

"Are you kidding? Yellow and green?" Cordelia raised her eyebrow to her new friend.

"So are you ready to be received into the group?" she asked her.

Cordelia shrugged. "I guess."

"Well let's go then," Mallory said impatiently and drug Cordelia to the back of the school where a mix of seniors and juniors were standing. Some boys Cordelia recognized from class.

"Everyone, this is Cordelia Chase. Our new member," Mallory said giving Cordelia a push forward. She had never felt more afraid in all of her life.

"Hi," she said, shaking slightly.

"Come on Pete. Tell her what she's got to do," Mallory said lighting a cigarette off of a boy's already lit one. This wasn't the same girl Cordelia had met a few days before. She felt someone snake their arms around her waist from behind. She gasped when she felt cool steel against her cheek.

"You know what this does?" a guy's voice pierced her ear. She nodded quickly. He shoved a gun into Cordelia's hand.

"You shoot Old Thomas and you're in," the guy faced her and spat on the sidewalk.

"The janitor?" she stuttered.

"Look at her. She's shaking," another boy laughed showing no remorse. The whole group laughed. Laughed at her. Their harsh laughs and whispers echoed in Cordelia's ears. Everything was broken up by a few loud barks. Everyone looked to see what it was. Copper stood a little ways off to the side with his teeth bared and paws planted to the pavement. He barked again and growled as the man that had handed her the gun went to him.

"He'll bite you," Cordelia warned throwing the gun to the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt anybody. You all stay away from me!" she cried and started to run.

"Get the gun! Don't let her get away," she could hear Mallory cry. Copper ran keeping the pace at Cordelia's side. A few shots were shot into the air but Cordelia and Copper got away unharmed. That night Cordelia and Copper started their journey.

* * *

Cordelia squeezed the sleeve of the sweatshirt and shoved it into her bag. She could have lost her life that night. They could have caught her and killed her. She looked at how lucky she was now. Here with her real best friends.

With perky little Fred, goofy Xander, courageous Angel, protective Copper, laid back Faith, shy Willow, wise old Wesley, and the love of her life. She felt arms slink around her waist and a kiss being planted on her ear.

"You okay Cordy?" Spike asked. She turned around and looked into his gray eyes. She put her head on his chest and he kissed her head.

"I'm great," she said patting his belly lightly.

"You sure?" he asked stroking her hair. She smiled.

"I couldn't be better baby." He kissed her and Xander came in.

"Come on guys! Chop Chop, we have a train to catch!" he cried and closed the door again. Lastly, Spike picked up Copper's bone and put it into her bag. He zipped it up and handed it to her.

"Ready?" he asked. Cordelia smiled. She took his hand and the two went out in the hallway, followed by Copper, where they met Wesley and Fred. They too, had their hands intertwined. Thunder boomed loudly and Fred jumped. Cordelia giggled.

Here started another adventure.


	22. Angel's Story

Chapter 21

Angel's Story

"I've never ridden on a train before," Fred said nervously as they stood at the train station hearing people shout and scramble to where they needed to be.

"It's just like a riding on a bus Fred. Only a lot more private," Faith said.

"They have little rooms where you stay during the whole trip," Angel said.

"Will we be able to all stay together?" Fred asked gripping Cordelia's hand.

"Yes. They'll give us a big room," Cordelia assured her.

"ALL ABOARD!" someone called out for their train.

"That's us. Come on gang," Angel led the way and handed the man their tickets. They found a moderate sized room in the middle they filed into.

"Roomy," Faith commented sitting at the window and watching the rain fall to the ground.

"Next stop, Chattanooga!" they heard someone call. A few minutes later the train started moving.

"What should we do now? We have no TV, no reading material, not even enough room to wrestle," Faith commented.

"We don't need any of that. We used to do this at summer camp in the 4th grade. You go around in a circle and we all tell stories of our past according to a word the group thinks up of," Fred said.

"Huh?" Xander asked. "You know I never read the instructions."

"Alright, I'm thinking of the word misery. Now all of you have to retell the first story that comes to mind that relates to misery," Fred explained turning to Angel. "You first." Everyone got close and waited to hear Angel's story.

* * *

**Angel's Story**

Angel--10

Faith--7

Willow--5

"Mommy! Angel's being mean again!" Willow cried rushing into the kitchen where mom was standing at the stove. I was quick to argue.

"I am not being mean!" I cried yanking Willow aside.

"See Mommy! See? He hates me!" she shrieked bursting into tears.

"Angel! Knock it off would you?" Mom asked picking Willow up and drying her tears.

"Mom! I'm going down to the creek!" Faith cried from the front door.

"Oh no your not missy. Did you finish all of your chores?" Mom asked her.

"Yes Mom," Faith sighed. "I fed the horses, cleaned my room, and took Mimi for her walk. Now will you _please_ let me go?" she begged.

"You take Willow with you and be back no later then 6," Mom said putting Willow on the floor and going back into the kitchen to finish her blueberry pie. Faith rolled her eyes at me and took Willow's hand.

"Come on Angel. You might as well come too," she said opening the front door. I shrugged and followed her. It was cold outside with thick black clouds up in the sky. Our ranch was really big. We had horses, ducks, pigs, goats, just about everything. Just past our border lining fence there was the woods. Running through the woods was a creek we would swim in during the summer and throw rocks in during the winter.

"Race you!" Faith cried letting Willow's hand go and taking off over the fence. I ran after her.

"Angel! Faith! Wait for me!" I could hear Willow cry from behind us. I felt the cold wind pound in my ears as I reached out and tried to slow Faith down. In a matter of seconds crunching from dead leaves could be heard under our feet. We were in the woods, the place I loved spending my time. Soon we reached the log that crossed the creek, but Faith just ran over it and kept going. I followed her and finally I jumped out and tackled her. She giggled as we rolled a few feet. We lay down on our backs in a pile of leaves and panted, trying to catch our breath.

"I beat you," Faith bragged.

"Only because you got a head start," I panted.

"Where's Willow?" Faith asked getting to her knees. I shrugged.

"Shoot. Mom's going to kill me if I loose her," she said pulling me to my feet. "Come on. We have to find her." We started heading back in the direction of the creek.

"Willow!" we cried out.

"WILLOW! Where are you?" Faith cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. Faith reached the creek before I did. She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a scream.

"Faith! What is it?" I asked getting to her. I saw what she saw. Willow was floating face first on top of the water.

"Willow!" I screamed jumping down into the water.

"WILLOW!" I cried again pulling her face out of the water. Her face was blue and she wasn't breathing.

"Faith! Get help now!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down her pale face but she nodded and ran across the log to our house.

"Willow! Willow! Please wake up!" I cried shaking her as I pulled her to the dirt. She looked so small and helpless and then it hit me. I could loose her. I could loose her right now. My baby sister. I had learned CPR in school but my mind had gone blank. I finally came to my senses and started the procedures I had learned. Her chest started to rise and fall and I pushed her over on her side. I was grateful when I saw water draining out from her mouth. She coughed and sputtered a few times as color rushed back to her face.

"WILLOW!" I cried as she opened her eyes. "Your okay!" Tears were streaming down my face. Willow started crying. Faith came back with our Uncle Ryan and our Dad who had just come back from town.

"Baby," Dad went down to Willow and hurried her to the house. Our Uncle turned to me.

"You did good Angel." He patted my shoulder and I followed him to the house.

* * *

"I totally remember that," Faith said. "We could have lost you that day sis." She put her arm around Willow's shoulder.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Angel," Willow said. "I remember the doctor telling me I had a broken arm and I was so excited I would get to pick the color of my cast." Angel laughed.

"And I remember going to school that next week and telling all my friends that my big brother saved our sisters life," Faith said.

"Yeah and I remember hearing the story back from my friend a few weeks later and if I remember correctly a blizzard, an alligator, big foot, and a yeti were all involved," Angel said.

"Yeah well I might of bended the truth a little bit," Faith said.

"This is fun. Whose turn is it next?" Willow asked. Fred turned to Wesley who was sitting next to Angel.

"Your turn Wes!"

* * *

I tried something new. I like writing Flashback type things. So tell me your thoughts. Should I countinue with Fred's game or not? Thanks for all my reviews!!!

Dru619


	23. Wesley's Story

Chapter 22

Wesley's Story

"I don't know guys. Are you sure you want to hear my boring old story?" Wesley asked.

"Wesley!" Faith whined. "Come on. Angel told us his!"

"Alright fine," he said taking a breath. "Here it goes."

* * *

**Wesley's Story**

Wesley--13

"Hey four eyes! Over here!" I groaned hearing Blake Thomson call out to me.

"Leave me alone would ya?" I asked refusing to turn around. I was walking to school, as usual, and Blake and his brother Dylan had targeted me once again.

"How come you're so edgy today four eyes?" Dylan sneered. I didn't want to give them any reason to beat me up today, even if it was by accident, so I took off running in the direction of the school. I could hear them on there expensive mountain bikes pedal after me. But luckily no one could out run me. Head of the Junior High track team. I got to school just as the bell rang, as usually was the case, and rushed in through the side doors only my best friend, Doyle, and I knew about. I rushed to first period English and took my seat next to Abby Peanamon. A legend in her own little mind, known to everyone as Peanut. Doyle turned around in his seat and poked me with his pencil.

"The Thomson's catch up with you again Wes?" he asked. I sighed.

"What do you think? There always on my case."

Doyle was the complete opposite of me. A total prep that was extremely popular. But that all didn't come about until this year when we started Junior High and we've known each other for practically forever. So it started as a normal day. Any normal day. Mr. Cacoshon drowned on and on about how important commas were and that they were inserted properly in a sentence. Doyle was turned around the whole time blabbing on and on about this new girl Lexa he had met. My attention was caught by a figure moving outside our classroom door. It appeared to be just a black blob of something but there was many more, I could see, down the hall. The figure flung our classroom door open holding a gun.

"Don't any body move or I'll shoot!" it cried. The voice was unmistakably female. She had on a thick, black ski mask with matching long clothes to wear. Doyle had turned around to see what all the commotion was about and I could see his back stiffen. Mr. Cacoshon raised his hands in peace and ducked down under his desk. So much for protecting us. Our principal came over the intercom and called a code black which translated into a bomb threat. I wondered if he had enough sense left in him to call for help.

"A bomb!" a boy a few chairs down from me exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Shut up!" the lady cried shooting our intercom to smithereens.

"One false move and I call my partner and he'll blow up this whole god damn school! On the floor now! All of you!" Doyle and I hit the floor putting our hands over our heads. Abby was frozen stiff and was still glued to her seat.

"Abby!" Doyle whispered loudly. "Get down!"

"Get down on the floor now girl!" the lady cried. "Move it!" Abby quivered but couldn't move. I watched horrified as the lady took hold of Abby's arm and pointed the gun to her head.

"ABBY!" Doyle cried lunging forward.

"Doyle no!" I tried grabbing on to his pant leg but it was too late. He already had a hold of her gun.

"Let her go!" I heard him scream. She pushed Abby over forcefully on the ground. I grabbed her arm and put my hand on her neck, forcing her to stay low with me. I heard her whimper and start to cry quietly. The lady now had Doyle. Even though she was armed, Doyle kicked her full on in the stomach. She doubled over in pain.

"Doyle!" Abby and I cried at the same time.

Then I watched as the assailant killed my best friend.

* * *

"I'm sorry Wesley," Cordelia whispered truthfully. Wesley wiped his glasses on his shirt as Fred snuggled her way under his arm.

"It's okay. It was a real long time ago. You're the first people I've ever told," he said shamelessly.

"So what ended up happening?" Angel asked.

"Well it was only a few minutes before the bomb squad and cops arrived so luckily only Doyle and one other boy died," Wesley answered.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Blake Thomson. His brother moved away with their family once he was shot." Everyone kept quiet for a while as they comforted Wesley a bit.

"Well I'm ready to hear from..," he turned and looked at Xander.

"Your turn Xand."

* * *

So how was Wes? Better/Worse then Angels? As far as who's next in line for their flashback is there anyone inparticular you would like to hear from after Xander? Thanks for all the reviews!

Dru619


	24. Xander's Story

Chapter 23

Xander's Story

**Xander's Story**

Xander--10

Spike--11

Drusilla--9

"Tea Party, tea party, tea party. Xandy, tea party?" my best friends annoying younger sister Drusilla kept on insisting. I wouldn't of given in if she wasn't so gosh dang cute. Spike, my best friend since second grade, was sprawled out on his bed showing me his baseball card collection AGAIN.

"I bet you don't have all the rookie cards Xand," Spike bragged as Drusilla poured me some fake tea into a tiny plastic tea cup.

"I bet you I do," I shot back even though I knew darn well I didn't.

"No way do you have a Jerry Spider rookie," he said flipping a few pages.

"Stupid spider mummies. They love their babies SO much they let the babies eat her. I wish _my_ mummy loved_ me _that much," Drusilla said emphasizing her words as she sipped from her cup.

"Me too," I commented ruffling Drusilla's hair and getting up from her tiny table. I winced as my shirt brushed up against the open wounds that were on my back. If I moved really slow and careful it just missed them. "I better go Spike. If I'm late again dad said he'd take the TV away for a week."

'Yeah right' I thought. 'Hah TV'. I usually caught all of my favorite shows over at Spike's house.

"See you tomorrow. 10:30 sharp on the baseball diamond. Got it?" he asked walking me to the front door. I smiled.

"When was the last time I was ever late for a baseball game?" Spike shrugged.

"Never."

I turned around and started to casually walk home. Once I was around the corner, though, I took off at a full fledged run. The sun was already down and if I got home late again dad was going to freak. I jumped my neighbor's fence and crept in through the back door. Mom was asleep, drunk, on the sofa. An empty beer bottle was at its side next to her. Everything was dark except the light which came from the only TV in the house which only my dad could watch. I gulped. He could be around any corner. Just waiting for me. I quickly ran past my mom, trying hard not to rustle the empty beer cans that littered the floor as I ran, and into the hallway. I put my back up against the wall and listened. All I could hear was my frantic heartbeat. After standing there for a few minutes I finally gathered up enough courage to run to my room. Once I reached the door frame I saw him. There he was sitting on my bed pounding one fist into the other.

"Alexander LaVelle!" he roared.

"Yes...yes sir," I stuttered backing out of the room. He reached out and grabbed my shirt.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he cried throwing me into a wall. I yelped out in pain as the wounds on my back started to sting.

"I'm sorry dad. I was just over at Spike's," I whispered bringing myself to my feet. He hit me hard on the side of the face and I fell over as blood rushed out of one of my cuts that had just been reopened.

"I forbid you to see Spike and his little sister ever again!" he cried taking another sip out of a half empty bottle of Bacardi. Now this got me upset. My body seared in pain as I jumped to my feet.

"You can't do that!" I screamed.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little punk?" my dad screamed picking me up and shaking me. He threw me into the closet and locked the door.

"Maybe this will give you some time to learn how you behave!"

The next day I went into foster care.

* * *

"Xander," Cordelia said hugging Xander.

"I jumped from a few foster homes until I was 13. And then Spike's family adopted me," Xander said. "So at least my story has a happy ending. Unlike Wesley's." Xander waited for Wesley to reply. When he didn't everyone turned and saw him. He was asleep; his glasses askew on his face, with Fred nestled on his chest. She, on the other hand, was wide awake. She put her finger to her lips.

"I'm still listening!" she whispered. The rain was letting up a bit now. Sun peeked into the small cabin of the train.

"Alright Willow. You're up!"

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews. I've hit past 60 now and it's all thanks to you! That's the most reviews for any story I've ever gotten! :) So unless I hear otherwise Faith will be after Willow.

Dru619

PS. Hope this chapter didn't upset you too much Karma!!!


	25. Willow's Story

Chapter 24

Willow's Story

**Willow****'s Story**

Willow--15

Faith--17

Angel--20

Darla--15

"Alright settle down class. I'm going to be passing out last weeks quizzes," my math teacher said erasing someone's rendition of her off of the chalkboard. I dug one of my fingernails into the bracelet on my wrist. Once I got mine back I waited awhile before flipping it over. I finally did and breathed a sigh of relief. B-. That was way better then the grade I had gotten last week. Angel said a C wasn't such a big deal. He got them all the time. But then again Angel at age 20 is already married and his wife pregnant with their first child.

"Willow," our annoying cousin, Darla, elbowed me in the ribs on our way home from school. I couldn't wait until next year when I could start driving. That meant no more having to walk home with Darla.

"What did you get on the math test?" she asked.

"What is it to you?" I snapped.

"I got a D," Darla said. "But hey one has to keep a rep right?"

"Leave me alone Darla!" I shouted beating her through the front door. Darla's mom and dad both couldn't afford to keep her and her other 8 brothers and sisters. So instead of putting her in foster care like all the others they left her with us.

"Why are you so mean to her Willow?" Faith asked as Darla quietly closed the front door. She was watching TV in the living room. I wish we still lived on our ranch. We moved after I almost drowned when I was 5. I didn't remember a lot about the ranch but I remembered enough. I remember being able to go outside and run around. But now a days we lived in Los Angeles. Angel and his new wife, Buffy, had already found a decent sized apartment where they lived currently. Most of the time it was just Faith, Darla, and I. Dad had left when I was in the 2nd grade and mom worked double shifts at the video store.

"It's not me who always starts it!" I insisted angrily. "She provokes me."

"I didn't provoke you just now! I just asked her what she got on the math test," Darla said turning to Faith for defense.

"She's probably just grouchy because she didn't study again and got a low grade," Faith assured Darla.

"For your information Faith I did study and I got a B-. There you happy?" I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the room I had to share with Darla.

"You can't lock Darla out all night Will," Faith said knocking on the door. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Watch me!"

I guess I had fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside. Faith was pounding on the door.

"Willow! Let me in now you little punk. Darla's missing!" she cried jingling the door handle. I got up and opened the door for Faith. I blinked at the sudden brightness that hit me.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked leaning up against the door for support.

"I mean she's not here, she's lost!" Faith pulled me out into the hallway. "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" I asked confused.

"Yes. That's what I said, YOUR fault!" Faith shouted going down the stairs. I knew I was supposed to follow.

"Well did you call the police?" I asked, following her into the kitchen.

"No, I panicked," Faith said beginning to pace the kitchen.

"Isn't your responsibility to watch her anyway?" I asked. Faith didn't move to answer. I was really nervous. Darla, besides being the annoying brat I had to share a room with, was my best friend. She was always there when I needed her and by and by we were a lot closer then Faith and I had ever been. I guess my words had really hurt her earlier. All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach and had to sit down.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm calling Angel to see if he's seen her. If she's been by there," Faith said picking up the phone. I could here Angel's voice come over the other end and then Faith let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright see you in a little while," Faith replied and hung up.

"It's okay," she smiled. "We didn't loose her after all."

* * *

"I know mines not like terribly tragic like your stories but that's the first one that came to mind," Willow smiled.

"So where's Darla now? Any chance of meeting up with her in the near future?" Fred whispered as Wesley stirred beneath her.

"She lives in LA. I haven't talked to her in like 2 years," Willow said. "You ready to tell yours sis?" Faith took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm ready."


	26. Faith's Story

Chapter 25

Faith's Story

**Faith's Story**

Faith--16

Child birth. Probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to go through. I had thought that for the whole 9 months that I was pregnant with Matthew. Matthew, the adoptive parents let me name him. Matthew, isn't that such a beautiful name for a child? Becca, the 38 year-old adoptive mother, came in holding my son. It had been 3 days since I had given birth and now were the finally minutes I would have to spend with my son. He squirmed around in Becca's arms as she sat him in my lap. She gave me a teary smile and kissed me on my head before leaving.

Matthew was dressed up in his go home outfit. It was blue and it had a little duck up in the corner. I heard somewhere that a babies go home suit is very important because it sets their whole range of style. I highly doubted that. I looked down at Matthew his arms waving around, not having a care in the world. He was...perfect.

"I wish I could keep you little guy," I whispered, afraid if I said it to loud someone would come and take him away or I would break down and start to sob again. Angel and Willow had both come to see him yesterday.

"He has your eyes," Angel had said. That had been the first time I had broken down. Only one of the many times I would over the course of the next 24 hours. I thought about how things would be different if I had been allowed to keep Matthew.

If I had been allowed to take this little bundle home and see him every single day. Becca and her husband Roger had tried to conceive for a very long time. It was up to me to look at a bunch of families that wanted to adopt my baby. It was hard to pick but I finally decided on them. Roger was a football player. I imagined him and a little Matthew playing in the backyard together.

It had made me very happy but only for a minute. Then thoughts flooded my head of what I could be doing with him a few years down the road. But it was a closed adoption which meant after these few precious moments I had with Matthew I would never see my son again. He opened up his milky eyes and stared up at me making little cooing sounds. It was like he was trying to tell me everything was okay. That this wasn't my fault, that he didn't hold it against me that I had to give him up.

"It's been quite a few months hasn't it little guy?" I whispered tearfully patting his soft head. A few tears dripped off of my face and onto his blanket. Then he took his little hand and clasped it around my finger. I started to sob again as I brought Matthew close, rocking him back and forth.

"I love you Matthew. You always have a very special place in my heart," I whispered as Becca and Roger came into the room to take their baby home. I gave him a kiss and then gave him to Becca. He started to cry and fuss which made me feel a little better.

"We don't know how to thank you Faith. You've given us the greatest gift," Roger said patting my shoulder. I wiped the tears away on the back of my hand before smiling up at him.

"Take good care of him," I said and then they left. Never have I ever felt such a deep feeling of loss. I was wrong.

Child birth was like a mere milestone in life, compared to having to give up your baby.

* * *

"I think Faith's is the worst," Wesley said opening his eyes slightly. Cordelia was trying to fight away the tears that were brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"We love you Faith," Angel said hugging his little sister. The story always got to him even though he had heard it at least a dozen times.

"It's all okay," Faith said having hadn't shed a single tear during her whole tale.

"Matt has a great home now." Cordelia smiled and took Faith into her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and into Faith's hair.

She wished she could be just half as strong and as full of courage as Faith was.


	27. Spike's Story

Chapter 26

Spike's Story

**Spike's Story**

Spike--16

Xander--15

Drusilla--14

Sweet sixteen. I had always been told that is the best year ever. For right now all the things I've heard are true. I just started driving and it is so awesome. I live in my house with my best friend/brother and my little sister. We're all only 1 year apart and inseparable. The trio, the Three Musketeers, or as Xander's says 'The Three Amigos'. Yep, everything was absolutely perfect. Or so I thought.

"Come on Xand! Come on Dru! It's time to go to baseball practice!" I screamed up the stairs. Xander and I had been playing baseball together since we were 10. Since Drusilla wanted to do everything we did when we were young, mom signed her up too. So she had been playing just about as long as Xander and I. Xander came down the stairs with his bat and glove.

"Where's our better third?" he joked.

"I don't know. I better go look for her," I sighed and started up the stairs. Dru was always late. The bathroom door was closed.

"Hurry up Drusilla!" I cried pounding on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back. She sounded like she was crying.

"Dru what's the matter?" I asked concerned. I jiggled the door handle. It was locked tight. A few minutes later she came out in a baggy sweatshirt over her jeans.

"Why is everything I do any of your business?" she cried pushing me over.

"I worry about you Dru. You've been acting really weird lately," I said following her downstairs. Xander was already waiting for us in the car.

"Don't worry about it okay?" she smiled gently and climbed into the backseat.

"Fine," I whispered. It was better not to argue with her.

"What was up with you tonight Dru? You struck out like 4 times," Xander said as we climbed into the car. Drusilla had played pretty awful tonight but she was usually a star player. She was our MVP last year. Drusilla's eyes were droopy and she had pulled her hat down so it covered them. She kept pulling the sleeves of the sweatshirt lower and lower over her arms like she had something to hide. She wasn't snapping back at any of our banter.

We pulled up into the driveway and Xander was quick to rush into the kitchen for a raid of the fridge. If Dru and I were lucky we could get something without getting our fingers bitten off. I stopped her before we went into the house.

"It's that stupid sweatshirt Dru. It gets in the way when you're up to bat and if you're lucky enough to actually hit the ball it slows you down when you're running bases. What's up with it anyway? Its 95 degrees out here," I said reaching for her arm. She was quick to jerk away. The whole time she looked at the ground not making any attempt to acknowledge me.

"Fine Drusilla," I rolled my eyes and went inside.

That night I was in the room I shared with Xander. He was up on the top of our bunk bed.

"Hey Spike. I bet you don't have a Jonzy Crazer rookie card," he commented.

"No Xand. I bet I don't," I agreed wringing my hands together. He jerked his head over the side of the bed.

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Xander, I think there's something wrong with Drusilla," I said watching him descend down the wooden ladder.

"What could be wrong with her? She's fine," he said flopping down on my bed.

"She's not fine! Did you see her play tonight?" I asked turning around in our desk chair.

"So the girl had a rusty night. Big deal it's not like tonight counted or anything. It was just practice," he said picking up his baseball from the side of the bed and tossing it into the air. Realizing I wasn't going to get Xander to agree with me I went to go say goodnight to Drusilla. I knocked on her door. When she didn't answer I let myself in. Her bat and glove lay on the floor next to her bed but there was no sight of her. The door to her bathroom was closed. This time not knocking I let myself into the bathroom.

"Drusilla?" I gasped at what I saw. Drusilla was sitting on top of the toilet cutting chunks of skin off of her arms with a razor blade.

"Drusilla!" I cried prying it away from her. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She started crying then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Spike," she whispered.

"Please help me."

* * *

"Oh my god. Did you get her some help?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. Dad found this really good psychiatrist that talked to her and help her get over her problem," Spike said.

"They called her a 'cutter' or a 'self mutilator'. It was mostly our faults for not watching out for the warning signs. She was showing all of them," Xander replied fishing around in his bag.

"What in the world are you looking for?" Fred asked.

"This," Xander smiled and pulled out a baseball.


	28. Cordelia's Story

Chapter 27

Cordelia's Story

**Cordelia's Story**

Cordelia--13

"Come on Copper! Get away from them. Their just a bunch of stupid old boys!" I screamed across the street at Tyler and Joey. They were 20 years old and still living at home. A bunch of low life losers. Copper didn't have to be told twice. He ran up to me and jumped up on my chest.

"Good boy!" I praised him.

"Cordelia Chase! Put that mutt out back this instant!" my mom screamed at me.

"He's not a mutt," I mumbled gripping Copper's collar and locking him up behind the fence. He whined and put his paws up.

"Sorry boy. Wish me luck!" I smiled and ran back to the front where mom was waiting for me in the car. Dad was coming to the court house in a different car. Today was our court hearing. Today the judge would decide if I would live with my mom or my dad depending on the comments from myself and some of our relatives. When I say 'relatives' I use the term lightly. Relatives really meant my Uncle Sam, Aunt Jasmine, and Dad's best friend Joey. The only one I really knew was Joey. My aunt and uncle lived in Cedar City and I never see them. I sat in the backseat and looked out the window at the houses we passed by. My mom always wanted to live in a townhouse. Maybe she would get her wish today when I went off and lived with my dad. I hope I would get to live with my dad anyway. My mom was mean to me and she didn't like Copper.

"You know what to say in court today right Cordelia Chase?" my mom asked looking in the mirror at me.

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" I snapped. I didn't care if I misbehaved today. If things went my way then I would go and live with Dad. The rest of the trip was quiet. When we finally arrived at the court house my dad was waiting for us out front.

"Daddy!" I cried jumping up into his arms.

"Hey baby. I missed you this morning," he whispered.

"Don't be telling her lies John," my mother snapped yanking me away from my father. We walked into the court room in silence. I hoped things turned out the way I wanted them to.

* * *

Once inside the courthouse I took a seat next to my mother; dad sitting next to us behind and opposite desk. The judge called order and we all had to stand up. I was so scared my hands shook in front of me. Once Joey was called up to the witness stand I started to realize the reality of my situation. I wondered what things would be like if I lived with my mom. The first thing she said we were doing if she got custody of me was get rid of Copper. She said he shed too much and was a worthless animal. It had made me so mad but scared at the same time. So instead of defending my dog I had to bite my tongue and keep quiet.

The judge asked Joey some basic questions like if mom was a good mom; dad was a good dad, yada yada yada. But then a question came up that interested me.

"Has Mrs. Chase ever given Cordelia alcohol before?" Joey nodded.

"I saw her once when Cordelia was 3. She put Bacardi in her sipper cup to get her quiet."

I raised my eyebrows. I never knew that before. It just made me hate my mother more. After Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Sam went up it was my turn. I was even more frightened now after hearing things I never even knew before. Like the way my mom used to hit my dad in front of me when they were in arguments or the way she used to hit me and lock me up in the closet when I was a toddler. If I heard these terrible things about my mother I wondered what I would hear about dad.

But nobody was here in my mother's defense except her attorney who kept looking at me like I was a burden to the whole courtroom. A bailiff came up to me and told me to put my hand on the bible. I quickly did my hand still shaking.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" he asked. The words flooded into my head. I understood them but somehow I couldn't find an answer.

"Ms. Chase?" the bailiff asked after a while.

"I-I do," I stuttered my face turning red. I looked to my mother who looked at me like I was an idiot. But I felt better when I turned to dad and Joey who smiled encouragingly. They asked me the basics and I answered, ignoring everything my mother had told me to say. When it was time for the judge to take a break I ran over to my Dad and hugged him tightly.

"You did fine," he whispered. I still shook with fear as the judge approached the stand after the break was over.

"Well considering the things we've heard from everyone I feel that the best way to go is to give full custody of Cordelia Chase to her father." I let out a long sigh of relief and hugged my dad.

"You can't do this!" my mom shouted and came over to us. I hid behind dad but she was still able to smack me.

"Security!" the judge called and in an instant two officers were on my mother dragging her away.

"You'll pay for this!" she screamed. It was the last I ever saw of her.

* * *

After Cordelia's story had been told they decided to sleep. A train assistant had come by a short while ago to assure them that they would be arriving in Chattanooga in about a half an hour.

"You sleepy Cordy bear?" Spike whispered stroking Cordelia's hair.

"Is that my name now?" she smiled and kissed Spike on the nose. After all the things that had happened she wondered what she had done to deserve to have everything going so well for her now.

"Fred still hasn't told us her story," she whispered nodding over to Fred who was curled up, asleep, next to Wesley.

"She's the one that made up this bloody game," he said. As Cordelia stroked Spike's chest and looked over to her fragile friend she couldn't imagine what Fred's story for misery would be. She could only wonder what little uppity Fred had in mind when she started the ring of stories. Why would such a carefree person like Fred base the stories around such an awful thing like misery?

One could only wonder.


	29. The Broadcast

Chapter 28

The Broadcast

Once the train arrived in Chattanooga it was slow getting off. Everyone was cranky and tired and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. It was 8:30 and the rain just wouldn't give up. The moonlight tried to break its way through any opening in the clouds. Once they got up to their hotel room Cordelia and Spike collapsed on the bed. Copper collapsed on the floor. His fur was matted and wet.

"Night Cop," Cordelia called down to him. Spike tucked a strand of Cordelia's hair behind her ear and brought her closer to him.

"Spike?" she questioned.

"Yeah Cordy?" he nuzzled his face into her damp hair.

"I don't want to go back to Arizona," she whispered.

"But we've come so far Cor. We can't go back now," Spike reasoned.

"No. But I want to stay with you. You and Xander and Fred and Wesley," she said.

"I would love you to come with us to Los Angeles," he said. She giggled.

"I'm so happy," she said.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" he asked. She nodded quietly and snuggled up next to him.

"This is Trisha McNeil coming to you live from the channel 8 studio. About 3 months ago John Chase found that his daughter Cordelia Chase was missing from their New York home. There have been absolutely no leads on her whereabouts besides the fact that most of her clothes are missing as well as her nine-year-old border collie Copper. Is this a case of a mere runaway or someone's wrong doing? Police believe if Cordelia was kidnapped the crime would have taken place between the hours of 2:30 AM and 9:00 AM. Cordelia is 17 years old and around 128 pounds. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. If you have any information at all concerning the whereabouts of Cordelia Chase you are asked to call you local police agency immediately. Now on to the weather."

Spike turned to Cordelia to say something but her tears silenced him. The door that linked their room with Fred and Wesley's opened and the two walked in along with Xander, Angel, Willow, and Faith. No one said anything as Spike cradled Cordelia in his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. Fred crept onto the bed and Spike let her take Cordelia in her arms. Angel sighed and moved a strand of Cordelia's hair away from her face.

"We have to do something about this Cor. We can't let them continue worrying."


	30. The Call

Chapter 29

The Call

"Please call him baby. Then he'll stop worrying," Spike's voice was the gentlest Cordy had ever heard it. It made her feel like she was floating on a cloud somewhere high up in the sky. He sat behind her in bed, his arms clasped gently but firmly around her waist.

"He won't understand," Cordelia forced down a sob. "He'll make me come home. But...I can't leave. I love you so much." Cordelia allowed her words to ramble together as wet tears poured down her face and landed on Spike's arm.

"Cordelia Chase listen to me," Spike said turning her around and gripping her shoulders tightly. "I love you more then I could ever love anybody on the face of this earth. You are my sweet, sensitive, gorgeous, little Cordy bear and nothing will ever, could ever, change that. Don't you want your dad and your family to stop worrying?" Cordelia's breath caught in her throat as she reached up and ran one hand through Spike's hair, grabbed on, and held on for all she was worth. Light coming in from the window shone upon his deep, gray, eyes and made them look more sincere then they ever had. She sat there for a good 2 minutes stroking Spike's face and crying.

"I'll call him," she finally whispered.

"That's my girl," he whispered catching her lips into a long kiss. As soon as Spike's soft lips met hers Cordelia felt the same butterflies flutter into her stomach from the first time he kissed her. She felt his strong hands cradle her face as they stopped.

"What if he makes me come home?" she asked, fear now replacing the butterflies.

"Then I'll fight for you," he assured her.

"Could you go? Just until I finished talking to him," she asked.

"Anything for you my Cordy bear," he whispered kissing her head. She heard his feet softly patter against the carpet as he opened the door to Wesley and Fred's room.

"Hopefully they weren't getting too intiment just yet," Cordelia said to Copper who looked up with her with sad eyes. She felt that when she was sad he was too. She smiled slightly and patted the bed next to her. Copper jumped up as she grabbed the phone off of the side table.

"I guess this is your fight too Cop," Cordelia whispered petting his nose as he lay down next to her. She put the phone back on the receiver then picked it back up again. She did this again 4 or 5 times until she finally began to dial her number with shaky fingers. What would he say? Would he be upset? Relieved maybe?

"Hello," she recognized her father's groggy voice from the other end.

"Hi Daddy," Cordelia said clearly, despite the large lump clogging her throat.

"Cordelia!" her father became instantly alert.

"It's me Dad. I'm okay," she said. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Cordelia where are you?" her father asked now sounding more angry then relieved.

"In Chattanooga. I'm at the Tiabins lodge," Cordelia stated simply.

"Chattanooga! Cordelia do even know how dangerous it is traveling alone? You could of been killed with no one their to protect you!" her father snapped.

"I'm not alone. I met these wonderful people. Spike, Angel, Xander, Wesley, Fred, Willow, and Faith. They've become...my family," Cordelia said beginning to cry again.

"Cordelia listen to yourself! You met these total strangers and who you just automatically let into your life?" Her fathers harsh tone of voice made her feel so small and unwanted. She knew deep down her father was just really upset and was just trying to take everything in.

"It's not something I can explain to you over the phone Daddy."

"Yes. That's why you're coming home immediately! I'm going to make reservations for you to take the next flight home," her father cried.

"Daddy no. Don't do that. I can't leave," Cordelia protested sniffling and trying to catch her breath.

"The hell you can't! Give me one good reason why you can't come home!" Cordelia was quiet trying to collect her thoughts and wipe the tears that were still gushing from her eyes and nose.

"I'm in love," she said.

"God Cordelia. Your 17 years old what do you know what it means to be in love?" he asked.

"Enough!" Cordelia cried clearly upset now.

"You know what Cordelia? I'm coming down there and if you like it or not I am taking you home!" Before Cordelia could get in her last word her father had already hung up the phone.

"No," Cordelia moaned and fell over in a pillow where she immediately started to sob. Copper licked away a few of her tears before Cordelia told him to lie down on the floor again.

"Spike," she whimpered. She felt the worst she had ever felt in her entire life and knew that her only chance of calming down was if the only one that loved her, in a way her father never would, hold her in his arms. Spike opened the door a joining their rooms and hurried over to her. She started to sob again as soon as he climbed up on the bed next to her.

"Baby," he whispered cradling her. "It's okay." She sobbed into Spike while he stroked her belly and whispered soft words into her ear. Once she had calmed down enough Spike was able to catch her in a kiss. Once they broke apart their foreheads still touching Cordelia explained to Spike what her dad had said.

"I don't want him to find me Spike. Don't we have enough money for all of us to fly to Los Angeles?" she asked. He got up and got a glass down from a cabinet over the TV. After filling it with ice and water he climbed back up on the bed and had her lean back against him. Then he tenderly put the glass to her lips and helped her to drink the cool liquid. As soon as the cold water rushed down her throat Cordelia felt a lot better.

"We'll talk to Angel in the morning and see about flying to LA," Spike whispered taking the empty glass away and putting it on the bedside table.

"We don't have that long. He's coming on the next flight and I told him where I was," she said.

"Where did you tell him you were?" he asked.

"The Tiabins lodge," she replied.

"Cordy that was the name of the train station. This hotel is a good 45 minutes from there. He won't have a clue," Spike assured her.

"I must look terrible," Cordelia said calming down quite a bit.

"Then we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" Spike smiled at her as he led her to the bathroom. He started running the shower and pulled off his shirt. Cordelia ran her fingers over his abs and started to kiss him up his neck. He gently undressed her and finished undressing himself and the two stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against Cordelia's skin. Spike snaked his arms around her waist.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" he whispered in her ear. It sent chills up her spine. Good ones that made her forget about her father.

"Mmmm. Yes please," she whispered closing her eyes. "So were Fred and Wesley being intiment?"

"I don't know. There's just something about Fred eating strawberries out of Wesley's mouth that doesn't strike me as intiment but as weird," Spike replied moving his sponge to the opposite hand so he could wash her front.

"I guess that's Fred," Cordelia commented feeling another wave of sadness hit her. What if her dad did find her and she didn't have this sense of security anymore? The type of security where she could just call the one she loved and he would be right there. Or the type of security where she could just think about Fred and have the knowledge that she's right next door. After she washed Spike and the two rinsed off Spike turned off the water and got out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around his waist he wrapped one around Cordelia and lifted her out of the tub. Cordelia pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats and joined Spike under the covers. She laid her head down on his shoulder and let her wet hair tickle his nose.

"I love you my Cordy Bear," Spike whispered kissing her head.

"You need a nickname," she replied closing her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow," he whispered. She could tell he was getting tired. Soon his even breathing told her he was asleep. But even in the midst of his slumber she still felt his arms tighten around her waist. Even in sleep he wanted to protect her.

At that moment Cordelia realized that she too would fight to stay in Spike's arms for good.


End file.
